


Reds & Greens

by tasabian



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Red Kryptonite encounter sends Clark straight to Lex. Meanwhile, The Prankster has nefarious plans for Metropolis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reds & Greens

"Toyman and the Prankster working together?" says Diana. "I thought they didn't get along."

"They don't," says Flash, through a mouthful of cookie. "Oswald has never forgiven Toyman for snubbing him. He's actually quite sensitive, you know, for a villain."

Green Lantern shrugs:

"The holiday season makes for strange bedfellows, I guess."

Clark says:

"This is a particularly dangerous team-up, at a time when Metropolis is more vulnerable than ever. The streets will be full of shoppers. The holiday launch is tonight – there'll be a huge crowd for that-"

"Absolute perfect time for an exploding blimp or a jack-in-a-box with a machine gun," says Flash sadly. "I wish the villains would give us the holidays off."

"They won't," says Batman.

Flash opens his mouth, then meets Clark's eye and falls silent. It's not like Bruce would know what to do with a holiday anyway.

"So tonight," Clark says. "We'll divide up the streets and patrol: Flash and GL take the ground; Diana and I will patrol the air. Batman checks the buildings; J'onn holds the fort at Watchtower."

"Works for me," says Flash. "The ground is where the hot pretzels are!"

* * * *

It's a perfect night. Cool and crisp, a few spiraling snowflakes in the air. Clark watches the people below, a happy mass of colour and noise.

He scans the crowd carefully for traps, robots, any of the Prankster's minions. Toyman and the Prankster have a different modus operandi. Toyman is fascinated by the mechanics of his devices, the Prankster by the effect on his victims.

A brass band is playing "Auld Lang Syne"; a woman is ringing a bell for charity; a troop of boy scouts is weaving through the crowd.

Diana draws level with him:

"Superman, did you notice the cannons?"

"I checked with the mayor," Clark says. "The cannons will fire glitter into the air when the clock strikes nine. The mayor decided fireworks might be too dangerous at the moment…"

"I agree with him," says Diana. She nods at the City Hall clock. "It’s nearly nine now."

The mayor is moving towards the stage with his entourage. Clark glances down, then across because there had been a flicker of movement in the building opposite. He scans the building and yes, there's a short, stout figure who can only be….

"Toyman in the Bremner building," Clark tells his com-link and aims himself at the twelfth floor.

At that precise moment, the cannons fire volleys of festive red glitter in the air.

Clark sees it coming but he doesn't properly see it until he's floating in a cloud of the densest red kryptonite he's ever encountered. He's breathing it in, it's coating his nose and ears, tiny particles are adhering themselves to his costume, his skin. It feels…

It feels.

Amazing.

* * * *

"Oh," says Flash, on the ground. "OhOhOhOhOh-"

"I saw," says Batman grimly, "Get to Toyman first. This is stage one of a plan."

* * * *

Lex is alone in his office, vaguely aware of turmoil outside. Whatever it is, it’s not his problem.

A shadow crosses the window; Lex looks up.

"Mercy," he says into the intercom. "Be on guard for-"

At that moment, Superman crashes through the window. Lex jumps under his desk to escape the flying glass.

"Well, Clark," he says. "I hope you intend-"

Then he gets a proper look at Clark: coated with sparkly red glitter, head tilted to one side, smiling wolfishly.

Lex presses the intercom button again:

"Never mind, Mercy."

Clark picks him up and leaps out the window.

* * * *

"I've got Toyman," says Flash. "Passing him over to the police right now."

"Good," says Batman.

"Any word on Supes?"

"Wonder Woman is tailing him."

* * * *

Lex twists in Clark's grip, trying to get a good look at his face. Of course, he's known about Red Kryptonite for years; it had retroactively explained a lot about Clark's occasional outbursts back in their Smallville days. Lex has created a series of hypotheses about the projected effects of Red Kryptonite on Clark, although he'd never hypothesized him being covered head to toe in the stuff.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lex?" A low, raspy chuckle.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can be alone."

Lex shivers; he's a little frightened, he won't lie to himself. But he's also excited. Clark tightens his arm around Lex's waist.

* * * *

The rest of the League, minus Wonder Woman, gathers at Watchtower.

"Prankster?" says Batman.

"No sign of him," says Green Lantern.

"So we have two problems," says J'onn.

"I don't get it," says Flash. "If Supes is feeling all frisky, why would he take off with Lex? Why not head straight to Vegas and showgirls? Or the Playboy mansion?"

There's an awkward pause.

"He has his reasons," says J'onn, stiffly.

"But what _are_ they?" says Flash. "You all keep exchanging glances like you know something I don't. There, you just did it again!"

"Wonder Woman will handle it," says Batman. "In the meantime, we need a plan for finding The Prankster…"

* * * *

With the whole world as an option, Clark has chosen to…go back to Smallville. He lands in front of the barn and sets Lex down.

"Just like old times," says Lex, cautiously.

"With one big difference," says Clark and kisses him.

Lex kisses him back and finds himself wobbling a little at the sheer force of Clark. There's a blur of scenery and suddenly Lex is lying on his back, on the old couch, Clark looming over him.

Lex says:

"You do realize that you're under the influence of Red Kryptonite and not yourself right now?"

It's not that he actually wants Clark to stop but he feels he has to say it, as a kind of disclaimer. Clark strokes Lex's cheek with his finger.

"Lex, I'm sure you know the exact effect Red K has on me."

He begins unbuttoning Lex's shirt. His fingers brush Lex's skin. Lex tries to keep his voice steady.

"It releases you…from inhibition."

Clark bends and kisses Lex's throat, finishing with a tiny possessive nip.

"I am never more myself than when I am on Red K. It lets me do what I want. And Lex, I never get to do what I want."

A whirlwind of red and blue and then Clark is straddling him again. He's naked. Huge and warm and tawny and naked and –

Wonder Woman?

Standing at the top of the barn stairs, looking profoundly uncomfortable.

"Superman, I can't let you do this."

Clark smirks:

"You'll just have to wait your turn, Diana. Not that I'm not up for it. But Lex and I have had this date for a long time."

He rips the remaining buttons from Lex's shirt. Lex gasps.

"Stop it," says Wonder Woman. "You're assaulting him."

Clark sighs:

"Look, Princess. Let's be frank: Do you know why Lex never stops causing trouble? Because he wants to fuck me. You know why I can't just lock him up and throw away the key? Because I want to fuck him. He knows it, I know it, we never say it, but that's how it is. You're late to this party and you're not crashing it."

Lex never thought he'd see Wonder Woman blush, didn't know if an Amazon even could.

"Plan B," says Wonder Woman, into her comlink.

There's a red blur, a quick flash of green and suddenly Clark is gone….a whoosh out of the barn.

Lex sits up:

"Did you just use kryptonite on him?"

"We had to," says Wonder Woman, composure recovered. "Just to control him until we can clear his system."

"Even though it hurts him-"

"You're not one to talk," says Diana, briskly. "Seeing as you were about to take advantage of him."

Lex opens his mouth at the sheer unfairness of this but she has already scooped him up. He says:

"Is this my day for being abducted by Superheroes?"

"I'm flying you back to Metropolis,' says Diana, adding. "We aren't talking."

Lex doesn't want to talk. He is angry, half-undressed and sexually frustrated. It's a stiff and silent flight back to LexCorp.

* * * *

Flash tosses the green kryptonite away.

"Careful," warns Green Lantern.

"Won't need it," says Flash and deposits a dizzy Clark in the bathtub. "All right, Big Guy. Bath time! You can even use my rubber duckie.

* * * *

Lex has just poured a much-needed drink when he hears a footstep behind him. He sighs and turns around.

"Hello, Lex."

Lex tries to keep his voice bored and steady.

"Prankster. What do you want?"

"Bait!" says the Prankster, and throws a small sphere at Lex's feet. Lex feels a surging in his head. He drops his glass and the world goes black.

* * * *

"Are you done?" says Green Lantern. "Because we have a new problem-"

"Almost," shouts Flash. "One more rinse."

There's a blur of red, then a whirlwind of white towels.

"The Prankster has captured Lex and-"

Clark's head emerges from the towels. He grabs Flash by the wrist.

"Lex?"

* * * *

Lex still doesn't like heights and being suspended in chains from the roof of LexCorp puts him at a very great height indeed. So instead, he focuses on the bomb at his waist.

Naturally, the Prankster had taken a minute to gloat, as all second rate villains do.

"It's a glorious trap!" he had said. "A bomb with a kryptonite core! Superman will come to save you and Ka-blammo! You ought to congratulate me, Lex. I'll accomplish what you never could. Rid the world of that red-caped pest!"

The bomb is strapped around Lex's waist; it and his chains are controlled by a timer. In two minutes he'll drop ("like the ball in Times Square!" the Prankster had crowed) and his bomb will detonate.

Unless Lex can disarm it first.

The structure of the bomb is relatively simple. The trouble is, Lex has only been able to work one arm free and has no tools… well, there's his watch. The prong on the wristband might be fine and sharp enough to work on the wiring…yes.

Don't think about the clock counting down; don't think about anything except the project in front of you. That's it, nearly got it.

With a click, the chains release Lex and he drops, never diverting his attention from the bomb. One more wire, that's it, now throw it away, as far as you can….oh, and here comes the ground. Lex closes his eyes…

And he's caught. By strong arms. Strong, naked arms?

Lex opens his eyes and looks into Clark's face. Clark's hair is wet and rumpled; he's not wearing his costume.

He's not wearing _anything_. Lex glances down at Clark's…..

Clark glances down too and flushes. A spectator says "Omigod, do you see-"

And they're off again in a blur of speed. Lex suddenly finds himself safely back in the penthouse, head spinning. He turns on the TV to see Flash holding the dismantled bomb and Green Lantern marching the Prankster towards a police cruiser. Of Clark, there is no sign.

* * * *

Lex doesn't use his ski chalet very often, nor does he generally have warm apple pie for breakfast. The Daily Planet is propped in front of him; the headline reads: "The Blur? Or The Streak?" Lois's idea of a joke evidently.

There's a tap on the door, Lex smiles.

Clark is on the doorstep, shaking the snow from his hair.

"Clark," says Lex. "The last person I was expecting."

"Really?" says Clark, stepping inside. "I thought maybe you wanted me to come find you."

Trace of slyness in his voice. Lex wonders if a grain or two of Red Kryptonite is still lodged between Clark's toes. He says:

"And why would you think that?"

Clark grins:

"You left a message with Mercy that absolutely no one was to disturb you. And there's an apple pie in the oven…"

Lex tilts his head:

"Do you want some?"

"Maybe later," says Clark. He follows Lex over to the couch. Lex throws another log on the fire.

"So," says Clark. "Should we talk about what happened yesterday?"

"No," says Lex, and kisses him.

It's good to be the one in charge, to feel the surprised flutter of Clark's eyelashes, the sudden hitch in his breath. But it's even better when Clark gets his momentum back and flips them around so that he's lying on top of Lex, warm and heavy. One huge hand is cupped behind Lex's head, another strokes his thigh.

Lex nips an earlobe, then whispers:

"Is it true what you said yesterday? That you've always wanted to...fuck me?"

Clark frames Lex's face with his hands, running his thumbs across Lex's cheekbones.

"Yes. Even when that should have been the very _last_ thing on my mind: yes."

Lex feels a warmth creeping over him, retroactive redemption for a lot of lost years: _Clark has always wanted him._

Clark kisses him. Lex loops an arm around Clark's back, squeezes him tight. He runs his fingers through Clark's silky hair.

He sits up and pushes Clark back so they're nose to nose. Clark's cheeks are flushed; his lips are very pink. He says:

"Lex?"

Clark wants a declaration. As Lex works on Clark's shirt buttons, he says:

"You know that I've always wanted you; it's made me half crazy, sometimes. Always loved you. Always thought that you were the one person in the world who could save me."

"You saved me yesterday," says Clark. "Defusing that bomb even as you were falling."

"I knew you’d catch me."

They stare at each other. There's a gleam in Clark's eyes, followed by a mini-tornado of hands all over Lex.

Lex blinks. He's naked; Clark's naked. Their clothes are stacked and folded neatly on the floor.

"Sorry," says Clark. He pulls Lex into his lap. "I just couldn't wait any more."

"Should….we…" Lex gasps. Clark's cock is grazing his thigh. "Should we expect another visit from the Sex Police?"

"It's my day off," says Clark firmly.

The couch isn't big enough so they settle on the rug by the fire. Lex takes charge and pushes Clark onto his back. He licks the small brown nipples until Clark arches underneath him; he runs a hand between Clark's thighs.

Clark grunts and tugs Lex down. He kisses Lex and pushes against him, rubbing his cock against Lex's hip. One hand is spread across Lex's ass.

Lex is hard too, his cock tracing a pattern against Clark's stomach. He could come just, from this: the closeness and the kissing. He whispers in Clark's ear: "Let me suck you."

Clark grunts again and bucks his hips. Lex, feeling a little dizzy from the heat of the fire and the heat of Clark, kisses his way down Clark's chest, pausing to rest his cheek against Clark's stomach. He pushes Clark's legs further apart, smoothing the thighs with his hands. Then he settles in between Clark's legs.

He teases at first: tiny licks around the head of the cock, gentle squeezes of Clark's balls. Throughout, he keeps his eyes fixed on Clark's face, not wanting to miss a single expression.

Longer licks now. He can't get enough of Clark's cock and Clark is writhing dangerously beneath him, fingers opening and closing like the paws of a lion. It's too big a cock for Lex to take in all the way but he opens his throat as much as he can and lets Clark fill him.

Clark is almost ready to come. Lex pulls back; Clark whines.

"S'okay," says Lex, raspily. His throat is raw. "I want you inside me. Do you want-"

Clark whimpers "yes" and reaches for Lex.

The lube is in a drawer next to the couch. Lex uses one hand to slick Clark's cock and the other to stretch himself. He feels a bit ridiculous but the way Clark stares at him, eyes huge, breaths coming fast….maybe it doesn't look silly to Clark.

He straddles Clark, bends down to kiss him. Clark strains below him, the tip of his cock bumping Lex's hole.

"We need," Lex says, through gritted teeth. "To take it slow. You’re….so…big."

Clark stares at him, panting. The tip of his cock nudges its way inside Lex.

Pain and pleasure and everything in between, His thighs are trembling. He eases himself down, taking more and more of Clark inside him. His own cock is rock hard against his belly. If he doesn't come soon, he thinks he'll die but he can barely move, it feels so amazing…

Clark to the rescue: one hand supporting Lex's back, the other wrapped around Lex's cock. He moves his hips and Lex rides him. Amazing to be connected to all that power. All that beauty.

It’s too incredible a sensation to last for long and it doesn't. Lex moans and watches his come squirt between Clark's fingers and onto Clark's stomach. He feels Clark pulse inside him. Clark rolls them over, hikes Lex's legs over his shoulders and fucks a last few desperate thrusts.

When Clark comes, he gasps into Lex's mouth and then collapses on top of him. For a few minutes, the chalet is silent apart from the crackle of the fire and their mingled breathing.

"I think we ruined your rug," says Clark.

"I'm rich," says Lex. "I can afford to ruin a couple of rugs a day."

Clark laughs:

"Lex, I want some of that pie and-"

"Yes?"

"Then I might be ready to ruin another rug."

"Sounds like a plan," says Lex, and they amble off to the kitchen, naked, in search of pie.


End file.
